1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plasma display apparatus among various kinds of display apparatuses comprises a plasma display panel and a driver for driving the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel comprises cells formed by barrier ribs formed between a front panel and a rear panel. Each of the cells is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a Ne—He gas mixture and a small amount of xenon (Xe).
When a high frequency voltage generates a discharge, the inert gas within the cells generates vacuum ultraviolet rays. The vacuum ultraviolet rays emit a phosphor formed between the barrier ribs such that the image is displayed. Since the above-described plasma display panel can be manufactured to be thin and light, the plasma display panel has been considered as a next generation display apparatus.
FIG. 1 illustrates a disposition structure of a discharge cell of a related art plasma display panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, a discharge cell of a plasma display panel is formed at all of intersection point of scan electrodes Y1 to Ym, sustain electrodes Z1 to Zm, and address electrodes X1 to Xn.
A scan signal and a sustain signal are supplied to the scan electrodes Y1 to Ym such that the discharge cells are scanned in line units and a discharge is maintained within the discharge cells.
A sustain signal is commonly supplied to the sustain electrodes Z1 to Zm such that a discharge is maintained within the discharge cells.
A data signal synchronized with the scan signal is supplied to the address electrodes X1 to Xn in line units such that discharge cells, in which the discharge will be maintained, are selected in accordance with a logical value of the data signal.
The discharge cell of the plasma display panel having the above-described structure comprises an effective surface, on which an image is displayed, and a non-effective surface on which no image is displayed. A dummy discharge cell, in which no light is generated, is formed on the non-effective surface.
The address electrode located in the outermost line of the effective surface and the address electrode located in the non-effective surface closest to the outermost address electrode are shorted when the coalescing plasma display panel, such that a data integrated circuit is damaged. The damage of the data integrated circuit generates an erroneous discharge.